Daddy Cool
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Kim really wants him to be there, but will he make it in time? And who's Kim? Find out here! Oneshot


New Tessie oneshot! Sorry, but I'm obsessed and they should get back together ASAP!

k

bye! ;)

* * *

"But I don't want to, mommy. Not yet."

The childish whine came from a certain 5-year old. Kimberly. She was standing behind a pair of big,red curtains, and looked at her mom with her big, green eyes. She had those from her dad, and dirty blonde locks from her mom.

"The audience can't wait forever, Kim," Jessie kneeled down next to her daughter, and easily checked that her pink tutu was in place. Then she looked up at Kim, and saw her eyes wander off. She was looking at the audience. Looking for him. Jessie sighed.

"I know your dad isn't here yet, but I'm sure he'll show up very soon." Kim stubbornly shook her head "But he promised to be here for the whole show!"

"I know that, but he probably got caught up at work. You have to accept that, Kim. I'm 100% sure that your dad is trying everything he can to make it in time, okay?" The woman softly caressed her daughters cheek, and looked into her eyes. The little girl nodded sadly.

"Now go out there with your friends, and have a good time, okay? I'm so proud of how hard you've been practicing this choreography. You're gonna do great. But most importantly; have fun." Kim nodded again, trying to get over her disappointment. Then her mom gave her a small peck on the cheek, and stoop up again.

"I'll go sit in the audience, okay?" Jessie smiled at her, and started walking away. "Okay. But mom; could you please save a spot for daddy? You know... Just In case?" Jessie sent her hopeful daughter a sad smile. "Of course I can, babygirl."

Then she walked away. Kim looked after her mom, until she was out of sight. Afterwards she joined the group of little ballerinas, who were standing a few meters away.

"Are you okay, Kim?" A little blue-eyed girl asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Kim said, trying to cheer herself up and keep her own spirit alive. She really loved to dance, and had been so excited for this day. But now that her dad most likely wasn't gonna make it, it wasn't that exciting anymore... Thinking back, Kim remembered something her mom had told her once. _The show must go on._ Kim knew she was right, and walked onto stage with the rest of the group. In the audience she saw her mom on the first row. Sitting next to an empty seat. Kim's heart dropped. He wasn't gonna make it... Soft music started to play, and she began to dance. Trying her hardest to focus on the choreography.

Meanwhile in the audience; someone suddenly walked up next to Jessie's seat, and sat down next to her. Jessie turned her head away from the performance to see who it was. "Tony?" She exclaimed quietly. "Yeah. Hi, love," he quickly leaned in and pecked her lips as a way to say hello.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got stuck in the traffic. I came as fast as I could."

"Don't apologise to me. Apologise to your daughter! She almost quit the show!"

Tony sighed and ran one of his hands through his black hair, as he looked at the stage. There he saw here. One of two main ladies in his life. She looked like a princess, he thought. It was admirable. She was growing up so fast. He felt really bad for upsetting her like he apparently had. It was really bothering him. Jessie must've noticed, because suddenly he felt her holding onto his arm, and resting her head on his firm shoulder. It somehow made him feel better, but only in a certain way because he was still completely in love with her. Bad feelings from her daughters disappointment were still bugging him.

On stage Kim gave everything she had inside of her little body. She wanted to make her mom proud of her. Suddenly the song faded, and it was over. The whole audience applauded as the girls on stage bowed and smiled. They did it! That's when Kim's eyes landed on the crowd again. For the first time since before her performance. Her eyes went wide, and her heart started beating a lot faster.

"Daddy?!"

Immediately she jumped down from stage, and ran towards her dad. He noticed, stood up from his seat, and caught her as she ran into his embrace.

"Hi, pumpkin!" Holding her tight, he spun her around and enjoyed the sound of her light giggle. Another few turns went by before he stopped spinning. She was still giggling and smiling, as he held her on his strong arm. He looked at her. God, did she look like her mom! But with his eyes.

"You made it! How much did you see?"

"I saw almost all of it. You were amazing, princess! I'm so proud of you," Tony smiled when her face brightened up a bit more.

That's what he lived for. Her and Jessie's happiness. In the meantime; Jessie had left to get Kim's stuff, and also to let Kim and Tony have a moment alone. Few minutes later: She was back with the stuff.

"Hey, Kim. I brought one of your summerdresses, so you can wear it instead of the tutu," she handed over the purple dress.

Tony put Kim down so that she could go change. As Tony and Jessie watched Kim run off, they couldn't stop smiling. Tony turned to Jessie. "You think she's fine again?"

"Fine?! She's better than fine!" Jessie exclaimed and grabbed his hands.

"Didn't you see her? If she wasn't your daughter, you'd think she was having a serious crush on you!" Jessie chuckled until Tony suddenly leaned in.

"If that was the case, then it wouldn't matter because I already have a serious crush on someone else..." He smirked, and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes.

Jessie quickly caught on and leaned in a bit. Stopping herself few centimetres from his face, she proceeded to nudge his nose with her own. Playfully.

"And who would that be? Is it a secret crush?" She smirked.

"You'd like to know that, huh?"

"Yeah... Or you could show me?" She leaned in, and just as their lips were about to touch; they were interrupted.

"Mom! Dad! Can we go to the park? Pleeasseeee!"

Yes. Kim was back. Dressed in her summerdress. The adult couple quickly pulled away.

"Yes, let's go," Jessie grabbed her daughters hand, and walked out of the room. Leaving Tony slightly startled... And needy.

After a few minutes of walking; they finally reached Central Park. It was a beautiful and pretty cosy, fall day. Jessie kneeled down next to Kim.

"Okay, you can go play now, princess," she smiled "Dad and I will be sitting on one the benches over there," she nodded towards some benches who weren't far away from the playground.

"Like sitting is the only thing you guys will be doing," the little girl giggled, before she ran off. Leaving her mom speechless.

From behind Jessie could hear chuckles. She spun around.

"We raised her, babe," Tony walked up to her, with an ice cream in his hand. "I know," Jessie then noticed the ice cream. "You bought ice cream?"

"Yeah. I had to cool off somehow, after you left me hanging with nothing." He took a bite out of the soft sorbet. "Very clever, Chiccolini." Jessie walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Tony followed her actions. Suddenly Jessie noticed something.

"Uhm, love? You have ice cream all over your face."

"Oh really? Have some, please," without leaving her with a choice, Tony leaned in, threw the ice cream to the ground and caught her lips with his own. Not bothering to push him away, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their lips moved in sync, and once in a while Jessie would kiss the corners of his lips to get some of the ice cream. After a while; Tony pulled slightly back, and started giving her small pecks everywhere from her earlobes to her jaw and to her soft lips. She giggled slightly. He was such a fool. Her fool. As that went on, she slid her hands up into his black, messy hair and played with it. With her hands still playing with his hair, she pulled away slightly, rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"Hey there," he smiled.

"Hi. You make me happy," she smiled back.

"You make me happy," he kissed her nose. "So does Kimberly Prescott."

Jessie pulled away from him and frowned. She didn't get it.

"How come you call her Kimberly Prescott? She's your daughter too, you know?"

"Because we aren't married, so I thought that she'd automatically be named after you?"

She thought about it for a moment. Suddenly feeling like a tease.

"Yeah. Maybe you should fix that?" She smirked teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean..." She winked, stood up and walked over to the play ground to get Kim. Leaning Tony with his full attention. Once again; not cool.

* * *

hope you guys liked this "future" Tessie story.

please leave a review!

xx


End file.
